Detrás de lo que es un Monarca
by Rackshata
Summary: Mufasa está a punto de morir y recuerda su pasado, lo que llevó a Scar a planear su muerte. Lo que sentían cuando eran jóvenes y eran entrenados para ser herederos del trono. Y sobre todo... el amor que se tenían. Slash, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIM:** Que quede claro que el Rey león no me pertenece. Este le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Tampoco gano nada haciendo este fanfic.

 **PRECAUCIÓN:** fanfic BL- YAOI MufasaxScar. SI no les gusta no les aconsejo que lean.

"Son los reyes del pasado que nos observan desde arriba" recordé las palabras que le había dicho a mi hijo no hace mucho. Las palabras que mi padre me había dicho y las que su padre le había dicho a él. Y al saber que es de día y no puedo ver esas malditas estrellas sé que soy libre de pensar lo que yo quiera antes de morir sin que me vigilen.

Se supone que al morir ves toda tu vida y te despides de quienes has amado, no sé si esto me hace un monstruo o algo más pero ya no importa estoy muriendo y no puedo evitar pensar que es mi culpa. No, sé que es mi culpa y por eso sé que lo que recuerdo ahora y en quien pienso ahora es lo que hay detrás del rey. Lo que hay detrás del perfecto monarca que mi padre creo.

Detrás de la máscara que había creado y que odiaba. Detrás… del Rey Mufasa.

 _Muchos años antes:_

"¡Espera Mufasa! ¡Vas muy rápido!"

"Si no corres te dejaré atrás hermano." Corrí sabiendo que intentaría alcanzarme cuando de repente el suelo se hundió bajo mis patas delanteras. La velocidad y la sorpresa hicieron que cayera y rodara. Mi hermano corrió hacia mí y se paró a mi lado mirándome con superioridad.

"Tú puedes ser él de la fuerza bruta pero soy yo el del cerebro Mufasa" puso sus patas delanteras sobre mi pecho y se acercó soltando una hermosa y enorme sonrisa, me había vuelto a poner una trampa. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y mi respiración se entrecortó, sonreí intentando ocultar o que sentía antes de empujarlo de golpe y pararme. El soltó un grito ofendido ante mi abrupto empuje.

"Tú cerebro no te ayudará si llegamos tarde a casa hermano. Padre dijo muchas veces que no vengamos a los matorrales." Y corrí, no para apurarme pero para huir.

Si me preguntaran cuando empezó no sabría decirlo, siempre fuimos diferentes pero a la vez nos llevábamos muy bien. Él siempre fue el más indicado para relevar a Padre como rey un día y yo lo aceptaba, lo admiraba. Inteligente, sagaz, elegante, diferente, perseverante y hermoso. Probablemente siempre sentí por él algo más de lo normal, de lo permitido.

Cada día era una tortura y una bendición a su lado, escapando a los matorrales donde podía observarlo y esconderme, jugar con él sin sentir miedo de que alguien lo malinterpretara sólo porque era yo el único con ideas indebidas hacia él. Siempre escondiendo lo que sentía, siempre siendo distante eso jamás cambio.

Lo que sentía sólo lo sabrían esos matorrales y yo.

Pero ese verano todo cambio. Todo cuando nuestro padre decidió empezarnos a enseñar como reinar.

"Todo lo que toca el sol es nuestro reino, debemos controlarlo y protegerlo, no sólo de las hienas pero de otras manadas que buscan usurparnos el lugar. Uno de ustedes será Rey, pero el otro debe aprender lo mismo de manera a ser su mano derecha, a ayudarlo a reinar"

Los dos asentimos, ansiosos de aprender.

"Ser el Rey no es sólo un privilegio que se gana al nacer pero se lo debe ganar con esfuerzo. Los juegos se han terminado ahora que ya entran en la pubertad es momento de que maduren. No son enemigos pero competirán entre ustedes." Padre sólo quería lo mejor para el reino, siempre fue así y por eso prosperó hasta ser el hermoso lugar que es ahora pero él jamás se dio cuenta o no quiso darse cuenta que sus hijos al crecer corrían riesgos de igual manera que su reino. No físicos pero emocionales, como nos afectaba lo que decía, lo que hacía y lo que pedía de nosotros, si riegas una planta demasiado se marchita, y si le gritas para que dé más y más frutos también terminará marchitándose.

Las salidas a los matorrales se terminaron.

Padre nos enseño a pensar como rey, a luchar como rey y a sentir como rey. Yo había escondido las cosas tanto tiempo que fingir una más no fue muy difícil. Fingir que me gustaba aprender todo eso.

Me iba muy bien al momento de luchar pero cuando mi padre me obligaba a sentir, a ver y tener la visión de un rey era cuando yo tenía que tragarme todo lo que era para complacerlo.

"¿Cuál es el deber de un rey?"

"Conocer los deberes y derechos de cada ciudadano, conocer las leyes y hacer justicia, proteger el reino, siempre poner el bienestar del reino por encima de todo y estar consciente de todo lo que pasa en el reino." Hermano respondió con toda confianza.

"Bien, sin embargo te falta un punto. Y es algo esencial. ¿Mufasa?" Recuerdo haber meditado unos segundos preguntándome qué había sido posible que olvidara mi hermano cuando un hecho me vino a la mente.

"¿Hijos? Un heredero."

"Exacto. Un rey debe tener una pareja, e hijos a quienes enseñar y que ellos en el futuro continúen con el ciclo ayudando al reino a sobrevivir. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar un punto tan importante?" Noté como mi hermano se puso tenso. No vi sorpresa cuando escuchó la respuesta, él lo sabía, sabía la respuesta pero había decidido no decirla. ¿Por qué? Me pregunte en ese momento.

"No lo olvide, sólo me parece un punto poco importante, no es necesario tener un cachorro" Fue en ese momento que todo empezó a derrumbarse.

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Un hijo es esencial! Debe ser el hijo propio."

Padre se enojó tanto que por un segundo creí que lo golpearía y estaba dispuesto a saltar para ayudar a mi hermano pero se contuvo. Sólo lo miró con decepción y se fue.

"¿Por qué dijiste eso hermano? Sabías la respuesta."

"¿No te puedo dar ventaja de vez en cuando?"

"Los dos sabemos que no es eso, te conozco hermano." Recuerdo que me miró pensando y con algo más, algo que siempre estaba presente pero jamás entendí.

"No me lees lo suficientemente bien. Pero si tanto te importa te lo explico. El reino debe tener un heredero, eso lo entiendo bien pero por qué debe ser mi hijo o él tuyo. Todo león que vive en el reino merece una oportunidad, el mejor debe serlo, nada más. Si el hijo de alguien más es más apto que el mío ¿Por qué no? El rey no tiene que tomar el tener un hijo como una obligación; pero un heredero, educarlo sin importar de quien es hijo, educarlo para que sea un gran monarca."

En ese momento sinceramente pensé que mi hermano era un genio y que en un futuro él sería un gran monarca, aún mejor que padre. Parte de mí se alegró que pensara así, una parte muy egoísta que lo quería sólo para mí. No lo perdería por una leona, él estaría conmigo siempre. Yo tampoco quería una leona, si bien no pensaba decirle nunca lo que sentía tampoco estaría con una cuando lo amaba a él.

Él jamás ocultaba como era, lo que pensaba o su opinión. Tenía una manera… peculiar en expresarlo sincera pero sarcástica o burlona, cuando salíamos juntos nunca pude aburrirme al escuchar como trataba a los que no le agradaban. Estaba mal, pero aún así lo disfrutaba.

"Sería bueno que sólo escuche noticias tuyas de bocas de terceros" "Poniéndolo simple y conciso para ti…" "Me pregunto por qué no vienen a hablarme otros con un intelecto aceptable como mínimo" Esas era unas de las muchas cosas que decía, jamás entendían el insulto o bueno casi nunca. Otras veces se irritaba y sólo decía "Estoy rodeado de idiotas" ahí si lo entendían.

Jamás me dirigió uno de esos insultos, siempre me decía que yo era la excepción aunque en ese momento no entendía por qué lo sería, me resultaba ilógico, yo era mucho más lanzado que él. No pensaba antes de actuar, me costaba aprender datos sobre el reino, prácticamente sólo sabía luchar.

Las visitas a diferentes lugares del reino sólo empeoraron las cosas. Casi no lo veía, íbamos por caminos separados y si antes intentaba esforzarme en ese momento todo murió porque mi mente sólo se preguntaba dónde estaba él. Qué estaba haciendo. Si pensaba en mí. Si me extrañaba. Qué aprendía a diferencia de mí. Qu-

"¡Mufasa! ¿Piensas responderme?"

"Yo… lo siento mucho Padre. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?"

Él sólo suspiró.

"Equilibro los días en los que salgo contigo y con tu hermano, lo sabes bien. Si no estoy contigo es el consejero a quien debes escuchar, de quien debes aprender. Estás muy por detrás de tu hermano, ¿Es que acaso no quieres reinar?"

No. No quería reinar, jamás quise.

"Claro que si Padre, es mi único sueño y meta."

"Entonces deja de soñar y lucha por esa meta. Mira Musafa, ¿Ves el cielo? ¿Qué notas en él?"

No entendí que me pedía, no sabía que su respuesta me atormentaría por el resto de mis días, no sabía que mi vida se derrumbaría de esa manera y lo perdería todo por el significado de lo que para mí sólo eran puntos en el cielo que alumbraban un poco la tierra, puntos que antes de saber que eran sólo servían para compararlas a los ojos de mi hermano, para remarcar aún más su belleza.

"Son… ¿acompañantes de la luna?"

"No exactamente. Mira como brillan, el calor de su presencia, la manera en la que siempre están presentes. Esos… son los antiguos reyes del pasado. Grandes soberanos que buscaron lo mejor para su reino dándolo todo hasta su vida para que el ciclo continuara. Ellos velan y vigilan nuestros movimientos y esperan que nosotros como reyes o futuros posibles reyes demos lo mejor y les demostremos que todo su esfuerzo valió la pena… Es un gran peso Mufasa pero debes aprender a cargarlo. Un rey no vive para sí, por lo que quiere o por lo que siente, no. Un rey vive por y para su pueblo, por lo mejor para este y a pesar de los problemas que surgen por este, pese a todas las cosas, el reino es lo más importante, no uno. Somos reyes, no individuos normales por lo que tenemos obligaciones a respetar, cosas a omitir y sentimientos a ocultar."

Por un momento entré en pánico, creí que lo sabía, en mi paranoia incluso creí que esos antiguos reyes le habían contado todo porque en mi ignorancia jamás desconfié de los elementos del cielo. Sólo fue un detalle más que muestra cuan cándido fui, cuan fácil mi padre me manipulaba, cuanta importancia le ponía en sus palabras.

Y lo arruiné todo. Encontré un gran amigo que a pesar de su corta edad tenía una sabiduría y entendimiento de la vida superior a muchos, era Rafiqui. Todo momento libre lo pasaba con él, aprendiendo, repasando, obligándome a actuar como rey. Él lo entendía, sin que dijera nada me dijo que dejara de luchar por algo que sólo me hacía sufrir para alcanzar un objetivo que me traería más sufrimiento. Me dijo que luchara por eso que él sabía que yo amaba, que deseaba, eso por lo cual sufría noches y días por su ausencia. Pero me sentía vigilado.

Aún cuando era de día no podía hablar con él sin sentir que detrás de una nube, escondidos por la luz del sol e incluso como apariciones raras detrás de árboles y arbustos me miraban. Me juzgaban. Me odiaban. Me criticaban. Se lamentaban. Se decepcionaban. Y al final siempre me excusaba y me alejaba de él, de mi hermano, de ese hermano que no quería que fuera mi hermano que ya ni siquiera podía ver. No por ausencia pero por vergüenza.

Juzgado, sentía que cada ser en el reino, mi Padre e incluso mi madre me miraban con odio. Me sentía envenenado, veía odio en sus ojos, y odiaba ese odio o peor, le temía.

"¿Qué está pasando Mufasa? ¿Acaso crees que soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta que me evitas? ¿O esperas que crea que es porque Rafiqui es mucho más interesante de lo que yo soy?" El sarcasmo estaba presente pero veía temor en sus ojos, algo que no creí que vería jamás.

"No es eso Hermano."

"Entonces dilo mientras me miras a los ojos y no a esa hermosa mota de polvo en el suelo para nada interesante. Y deja de decirme hermano, creí que eso sólo lo hacías frente a Padre ¿Cuándo te volviste tan formal conmigo y por qué?" Por un momento pensé en decírselo todo, que temía porque nos vigilaban que esos fantasmas juzgadores nos espiaban y contaban todo a Padre pero antes de decir todo eso nos interrumpieron.

Recuerdo ver a Madre y Padre felices. Detrás de ellos dos jóvenes leonas y detrás de ellas 2 leonas mayores.

"Venimos a presentarles a Sarabi y a Zira, estuvimos hablando desde hace tiempo con sus madres para llegar a un acuerdo."

"¿Dudas de nuestra belleza o de nuestra capacidad de seducción?" Fue esa pregunta que me hizo dar cuenta las intenciones de Padre, aún si al parecer él no la comprendió. Recuerdo haber sentido pánico e ira. No era suficiente obligarnos a aprender y obligarme a alejarme de a quien amaba pero saber que también me obligarían a casar fue como si Padre hubiera terminado de enterarme atrapándome y asfixiándome. Matándome poco a poco.

"Ellas son perfectas, ambas leonas que se probaron repetidamente y de gran belleza. Pasaran tiempo con ellas también desde ahora para que empiecen a conocerse antes de formalizar todo."

"Esto es innecesario y una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Ya no sabes que enseñarnos?"

"¡Silencio! Hijo es obvio que con todo lo que aprenden no tienen tiempo para conocer leonas. El que llegue a relevarme como rey tendrá que casarse de inmediato, yo sólo pienso en lo mejor para el reino."

"O si Padre, el reino, el oh-tan-importante-y-en-definitiva-más-importante-que-mis-hijos reino. Ni siquiera pensaste en que tal vez, sólo tal vez nosotros ya tomamos una decisión, si ya tengo alguien a quien amo."

Esas palabras causaron más destrozo en mi de lo que creí, recuerdo haber temblado hasta el punto de necesitar apoyarme en un árbol para no hacerlo. ¿Quién era? ¿Cuándo la conoció? ¿Acaso había sido mi culpa por haberlo estado evitando las últimas semanas? Mil preguntas cruzaron mi mente, ahora sé que fui un ciego, tuve tantas señales y no vi ninguna. Realmente debió ser frustrante para él, nunca pensé claramente en lo que el debió sentir cuando Padre le preguntó.

"Si ya tienes una leona ¿Quién es?" Ahora entiendo su silencio. En ese momento creí que no tenía a nadie y lo había dicho por decir, y el alivio que sentí sólo duró poco antes de darme cuenta que eso significaba que tendríamos que conocer y probablemente casarnos con ellas. Él debió sentirse peor, siempre luchó porque siempre creyó en mi aunque al final yo destruí todo, él siempre me entregó todo hasta ese momento en que yo lo traicioné. Pero eso fue después.

Clases, visitas a Rafiqui y tiempo con Sarabi. Recuerdo haber pensado que era callada y demasiado respetuosa. Nunca me contradecía o se oponía a una decisión hecha por mí, sólo sabía cazar bien. Pensé que tal vez me la merecía, que era una maldición conseguir lo opuesto totalmente de lo que deseaba. O sólo era odio a alguien que se parecía ligeramente a mí, sé muy bien cuan despreciable es pensar así de ella y más cuando ese pensamiento aún tiene algo de verdad en mi corazón, aún ahora que estoy por morir lo único que puedo pensar de la supuesta leona que amo es que era mi maldición personal y que jamás la he amado.

Zira era mucho más impetuosa, luchaba y mostraba claramente que aunque le agradaba mi hermano no lo amaba e incluso le respondía algunos insultos. Ver como mi hermano sonreía cuando ella lo hacía me destrozaba. Jamás olvidaré como corrí hasta el acantilado más lejano del reino la primera vez y grité, le grité al cielo "¡¿ESTÁN AHORA CONTENTOS?! ¡¿CUÁNTO MÁS DESEAN QUE SUFRA?! ¡¿ACASO ES TAN MALO?! ACASO… ¿acaso estoy maldito? ¿Acaso es un sacrilegio sentir algo tan hermoso aún si es por él?" No recibí respuesta "¿Acaso es porque es macho?" Nada "Acaso… ¡¿Acaso es por el bien del reino, porque somos herederos al trono?!" Recuerdo haber rugido en frustración y eso inicio una tempestad, vi como los búfalos corrieron por el acantilado temiendo al dueño del rugido. No me sentí orgulloso pero lo tome como una señal, nuevamente asumiendo cosas sin pensar. De manera estúpida.

Forjé un carácter más falso. El de un monarca. Quería que mi hermano viviese como le diera la gana, pero él no podría hacer eso mientras fuera la primera opción para ser rey. Omití todas las veces que Rafiqui me dijo que me detuviera. Siempre fue mi hermano, si logre aprender todo, entender todo, lograrlo todo, fue por él. Porque veía que no estaba de acuerdo con muchas cosas, veía que no amaba a Zira a pesar de que los celos a veces me impedían ver eso y finalmente lo logré.

"Tu mejora es ejemplar. Sabía que la compañía de Sarabi te ayudaría, es una leona correcta. Hijo, me enorgulleces, eres el monarca perfecto, pronto serás tan o más capaz que yo en reinar. Tardaste un poco pero el tiempo de espera valió la pena. En un mes será el momento de nombrar a mi heredero sigue así y tu sueño se cumplirá."

Fue el mejor cumplido que recibí de Padre pero sólo sentí asco, lo hago hasta ahora. Pero lo lograba, liberaría a mi hermano de esas cadenas, yo no importaba, el reino tampoco, sólo él. A mis ojos él siempre importó más que todo y es por eso que jamás entendí y hasta ahora no entiendo cómo pasó eso, por qué lo dije, por qué hui y traicioné de esa manera.

Miedo. Probablemente fue eso, mis ojos probablemente se vieron igual que los de Scar se ven ahora. Aún con esa sonrisa sádica veo sus ojos y veo dolor, miedo, arrepentimiento, desesperación, realización de que acababas de traicionar a quien amas. Porque lo que hice no fue tan diferente a lo que él está haciendo ahora. Es más, él está siendo piadoso al dejarme morir, en una lucha yo vencería pero ante él no existiría lucha ¿O tal vez si? ¿Habría sido capaz de traicionarlo de nuevo? Seguramente él asumió lo peor, saber que me temía, que desconfiaba aún si con toda razón me duele. Y sé que lágrimas salen de mis ojos explicándole a Scar que lo entiendo, que lo acepto, que lo merezco… y que aún lo amo.

"Mi heredero será… ¡Mufasa!"

Recuerdo la celebración, podía notar que Scar no estaba contento y le decía algo a Zira, ella bajaba la cabeza y lo miraba con pena antes de mirarme a mí como si intentara hacer que entendiera algo. Que había arruinado algo de alguna manera. ¿Su reinado? ¿Acaso mi hermano deseaba ser rey? Después de todo parecía llevarse bien con Zira a pesar de que ella era menor a él. Recuerdo que me enojé, había hecho lo que yo creía mejor para él y llegaba esa leona y ahora si quería ser rey.

Si quería el trono se lo daría pero no por esa leona, después de todo él se lo merecía, yo podía tener el conocimiento pero no tenía la sabiduría. De una o de otra manera todo nos llevó a nuestra charla esa noche en los matorrales. A los ojos de esos antiguos reyes que mi hermano no sabía que nos vigilaban.

Puedo ver cada detalle en mi mente mientras caigo. El pasto había crecido lo suficiente para casi ser de mi estatura, el viento soplaba ligeramente dando una sensación de frío y soledad. Estaba harto de escuchar como todos me felicitaban por lo que había huido de la roca del rey para ir allí.

Nuevamente quería gritar, derrumbarme, llorar cuando lo escuché.

"Tan predecible como siempre Mufasa, no te puedes esconder de mi." Me di la vuelta tomando aire para controlarme.

"Hermano, ¿Por qué no estás con Zira?"

"Porque quiero hablar contigo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Estaba más serio de lo usual, decidido y nervioso.

"Por ti." Estaba tan cansado de mentir. Estábamos solos y esos reyes podían morirse de nuevo si a mí me importaba.

"¿Por mi?"

"No deseas ser rey… aunque tu opinión sobre tener pareja obviamente ha cambiado." Dio un suspiro exasperado mientras caminaba en círculos.

"Jamás te pedí que hicieras eso y Zira sólo es una amiga."

"Si claro, no me lo pediste pero-"

"Pero nada. Mufasa, yo no quiero ser rey pero siendo rey es la única manera de cambiar las cosas, de mejorarlas para hacer que las próximas generaciones lo disfruten. Que no sufran como nosotros lo hicimos, que vivan en un mundo mejor. ¿Pensaste aunque sea un momento en algo como eso, en cambiar lo que hizo Padre cuando decidiste ser rey?"

No. No lo había pensado, era egoísta sólo había pensado en lo que a mí me importaba y él era todo lo que me importaba. Cambiar lo que había hecho Padre… no sabía ni donde iniciar.

Se acerco a mí y me miró con cariño.

"No lo hiciste ¿cierto? Nuevamente sólo pensaste en un solo elemento sin ver todo lo demás. Ahora tendrás que casarte con Sarabi o cambiar eso. ¿Siquiera la soportas?"

"¡No es tan mala! Se parece un poco a mi…" recuerdo su risa. Cuando volvió a hablar comenzó a rondarme, rozando mi cuerpo con el suyo de vez en cuando, volviéndome loco.

"No es como tú. Nadie es como tú. ¿No ves lo majestuoso que eres? Naciste con una imagen digna de adoración, tus músculos son formados y elegantes. Tu melena baja suavemente como el movimiento de nubes por tu rostro, brillas ante el sol o la luna. Eres cálido e intrigante. No hay nadie más interesante a estudiar que tú cuando tratas de esconderlo todo tan bien, ¿Qué es lo que escondes? Siempre lo veo pero nunca lo logro capturar a pesar de quedar hipnotizado ante eso." Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo, nervios y excitación, la manera en la que me miraba, la manera en la que había tocado mis piernas al hablar de mis músculos y como había rozado su rostro con mi melena aspirándola como si deseara ahogarse en ella. Si esto seguía así no podría esconder nada por mucho tiempo y más viendo que no tenía nada con que cubrirme si mi erección decidía crecer más.

"N-no sé a qué te refieres. No escondo nada."

"Es esa mirada a la que me refiero, pánico, nerviosismo, deseo. La manera en la que tus iris se expanden y tú respiración se apresura. ¿Por qué lo hace?" Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Mi corazón latía sin detenerse y me vi incapaz de calmar mi respiración en ese momento todo mi autocontrol iba a no lanzarme sobre él cuando sentía que no podía controlarme más. Mi voz había salido más ronca de lo normal. Verlo tan cerca, tan hermoso, tan perceptivo como siempre me estaba destrozando, era mi perdición.

"N-no…" Perdí la capacidad para hablar, sentía mi garganta seca y todo mi cuerpo ardiendo. Se había parado delante mío y me miraba profundamente, como si fuera lo único que existía para él en ese momento.

"Valiente, fuerte, noble, confiable y aún así cerrado, solo. ¿Por qué estas solo si yo quiero estar contigo? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que es eso que escondes cuando los dos lo vemos?... ¿Cuándo los dos lo sentimos?"

Me congelé. ¿Acaso él sentía lo mismo? ¿Realmente podía tener esa suerte después de todo?

De repente lo vi acercarse. Y lo siguiente que supe fue que su rostro estaba pegado al mío, se separó a penas un poco y sentí su lengua recorrer el costado de mi hocico. No sé si fueron 2 segundos o 2 minutos, lo más probable es que no fueran ni dos mitades de segundos antes de que viera una sombra separarnos de golpe.

"¡Esto es suficiente! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!"

"Lo que siempre quise hacer, besar a Mufasa."

El zarpazo que Padre lanzó no habría podido ser detenido con nada. Pero pude haberme interpuesto, recibirlo por él. Pero el miedo me congelo, la sorpresa, todo junto, incluso el solo hecho de que era Padre, creí que no podía hacer nada. Debí haber hecho algo. Los malditos reyes lo habían traído.

Sangre corría por el lado izquierdo del rostro de mi hermano, cerca de su ojo. Aún así se las arregló para mirar con ira a Padre desde el suelo.

"¡Esto es totalmente inconcebible! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hermano?!"

"¡Porque lo amo!" pude ver que había perdido todo su control, su confesión me preocupó, temía por lo que Padre pudiera hacer, no quería que le hiciera más daño, se suponía que sería el rey pero me sentía más insignificante que un venado muerto. "¿Es acaso eso malo Padre? ¿Es por el reino? Sabes que podríamos hacer de este reino el mejor si trabajamos juntos, si nos dejas estar juntos."

"¡Son machos! ¡Y son hermanos! Además no puedes imponerle algo así a Mufasa. ¡Él no es una desgracia, una vergüenza, un… un… fenómeno!" Jamás había visto a Padre hablar con tanto veneno, asco. Y le creí. Fui lo suficientemente idiota para creerle, para creer que eso tan maravilloso que había sentido era… abominable, malo, algo a ocultar y negar.

"Mufasa, díselo. Por una vez no ocultes todo lo que sientes y piensas. Hazlo por mí… ¿Acaso no me amas?"

Fue ese momento, era el momento para decirlo todo, era el momento para admitirlo y ser feliz al lado de quien amaba ya sea con o sin el consentimiento de Padre y de los otros reyes. Era el momento de ser algo más que el futuro monarca.

"…No. No sé de qué hablas… Scar." Cobarde, idiota, despreciable, mentiroso y todo lo peor, la única vez que debía ser egoísta no lo había sido. Cuando las palabras salieron no supe que le dolió más. La traición o el nombre, la manera en la cual le cambié el nombre omitiendo ese hermoso nombre, omitiendo mis sentimientos, omitiendo la verdad, omitiéndolo todo.

"Ese nombre es perfecto, ya no eres mi hijo Scar. ¡Exili-!"

"¡Espera!" Los dos me miraron.

"¿Acaso desea castigarme por algo más mi Señor?" escupió las palabras con dolor e ira, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No lo exilies Padre. La mejor manera de que vea sus errores y se arrepienta cada día de sus vergonzosos pensamientos es que se quede aquí. Que vea como el reino debe funcionar según como lo formaron los antiguos reyes y tú, Padre." Cada palabra que salía de mi era un insulto. Egoísta no podía dejarlo partir.

"Me enorgulleces hijo mío. Siempre supe que tú eras el indicado. Él se quedará y aprenderá a arrepentirse de sus actos. Que esa cicatriz te recuerde lo que has hecho y que cada vez que la veas comprendas la abominación que eres. Vámonos Mufasa, hijo."

Jamás me arrepentí de tener a Simba pero sé que si hubiera tenido alguna posibilidad de tenerlo con él la habría tomado. Porque ahora sé que este momento de mi muerte es lo que merezco y mi único deseo es volver a sentir su calor, ver el amor en sus ojos y jugar en esos matorrales.

Siento dolor, pero no físico. Eso pronto pasará, me duele escuchar a mi hijo llorar a mi lado. Escucho su charla, lo mandará lejos del reino, lo culpa por mi muerte, eso es injusto. Mi muerte sólo es culpa mía, pero no puedo conseguir odiarlo.

Porque sé que amo a Taka. No Scar, no mi hermano. Pero Taka.

Y sé que yo transformé su amor en odio. Amor que no era un secreto, porque me enterré que le dijo a Zira que me amaba y los dos planeaban cómo hacer para que terminemos juntos. Y tal vez no logré que me odiara totalmente con mis estúpidos actos porque mientras siento que mi conciencia se pierde lo siento a mi lado. No sé si llueve pero siento gotas caer en mi cara y luego su calor, a mi lado y una respiración quebrada.

Si el ser un rey que siguió los pasos de los anteriores era lo necesario para poder vigilar el mundo desde el cielo lo había logrado. Esperaba ir allí para seguir viendo a Taka y a mi hijo. Taka sería un gran rey pero Scar no, eso lo sabía, quería ver todo con la esperanza de que cuando Scar muriera Taka volviera a mí.

Sólo quiero una oportunidad más para tenerlo a mi lado, así, egoísta, como siempre fui. Como Taka me amó. Y como siempre debí ser.

.

.

.

.

Esta fue una idea que tuve y no pude resistir escribirla. Puede o puede no ser un oneshot. Se quedará asi pero si me siento inspirada para continuarla seguiré de todas maneras sería una historia de dos o tres capitulos, cortito.

Y me voy a continuar con mi otra historia ¡Mata ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIM:** Que quede claro que El Rey León no me pertenece. Este le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Tampoco gano nada haciendo este fanfic.

 **PRECAUCIÓN:** Fanfic BL-YAOI MufasaxScar. Si no les gusta no les aconsejo que lean.

Todo se muere, yo ya estoy muerto, tú me mataste, me condenaste y ni tus labios pueden curarme ya que fueron ellos los que me enterraron con ese simple nombre, esa condena. Huiste y me mostraste cuan solo estaba incluso ahora, más ahora que estoy a tu lado en este vasto y desértico acantilado viendo como lentamente la vida desaparece de tus ojos y esos labios se cierran para siempre sin decir lo que siempre quise. Hasta el final tú nunca lo dirás, ¿no es cierto?

Y por primera vez en años, en muchos años, una lágrima cae seguida de otra y otra. Una por una nublan mis ojos y me recuerdan el pasado.

Diferente, era lo que podía notar. Yo era diferente a padre, no pensaba como él. Nadie nace sabio, nadie nace idiota, nadie nace bueno y nadie nace malo, son cosas tan simples y a la vez profundamente complicadas. Suena como algo lógico pero al ver este reino desde la roca del rey me doy cuenta que no lo piensan así. Que este sabio rey ha fallado en entender lo más simple y lógico de lo que es una existencia.

¿Por qué? Porque ellas están allí, a lo lejos sufriendo frio y sombra, hambre y desesperación. Alguien no nace loco, solo enloquece por las circunstancias que ha vivido. No veo lo justo en permitir que seres se vean obligados a vivir en el frio y en la oscuridad, rechazados y temidos o burlados. La supervivencia del más fuerte no es algo sabio o de un buen monarca, no del que predica ser mi padre por lo menos. No, esos son los actos de un dictador. Un dictador que mantiene cerca a aquellos que lo alimentan y aquellos que le sirven de comida.

Dictador de mano de hierro que controla todo con fuerza, los insignificantes a su alrededor deben darle la comida de su esfuerzo casi como un robo, y los otros solo deben ofrecer su cuerpo a este rey dictador para que este los devore. Todo bajo la falsa y patética ilusión de protección, protección de otros dictadores cuando el número puede vencer claramente a la fuerza, y más ridículo aun, protección de los pobres. Protección de las pobres criaturas que viven en la oscuridad, con frío y con hambre no por elección pero por destino, seres que no tuvieron la culpa de nacer ahí pero se los castiga y se los enloquece. ¿Quién no lo haría? Vive en esas condiciones y poco a poco notarás la debilidad transformarse en justificada desesperación confundida con locura.

Todo estaba mal.

Todo era malo.

Todo, menos él.

Mufasa, él era diferente. Era inocente y sensible además, no era como padre, no era hipócrita. Mufasa sabía sus defectos, los enfrentaba cada día era tan obvio pero a la vez tan misterioso. Podía ver en sus ojos que si había alguien que podía ver las cosas como eran y arreglar ese defecto, ese era Mufasa, él era perfecto. Imperfectamente perfecto por decirlo.

-Lo estás siguiendo de nuevo.

Di un pequeño respingo pero no di otra señal de sorpresa.

-Zira, ¿No eres tú la que me sigue a mi?

-Tal vez, pero al menos yo lo acepto. Me agradas.

-Ya hablamos de esto, si me vuelvo rey, o en cuanto me vuelva rey anularé el compromiso.

-Lo sé. No tengo ningún problema con que lo hagas. Dije que me agradabas, no que me gustabas.

Siempre tan sincera, tan directa y tan persistente.

-Veo que estamos de acuerdo una vez más.

-Estuve hablando con Eleara.

-Sabes cuan peligroso es eso.

-Pero tiene hambre. Están sufriendo, ahora ella tiene un hijo. O bueno tenía dos pero uno murió a pocos días de nacer y el segundo… parece tener problemas.

-¿Deformaciones?

-Dentro de la cabeza tal vez. No se desarrolla al mismo ritmo que los demás, intelectualmente al menos. Ella está devastada, él, Edd, es incapaz de hablar bien.

Noté verdadera pena en sus ojos, ellas eran amigas, ella veía una amiga morir poco a poco cada día por un cruel destino y un cruel dictador. Quería hacerlo todo bien, más que nunca, por todos los que sufrían, sabía que ellos no eran los únicos.

-En dos horas espera en la parte trasera de la roca del rey, robaré un alce de la ofrenda a mi padre y te la daré. No puedo ir contigo tendré que distraer a padre pero si requieres ayuda pídeles a ellas. Si son discretas nadie debería darse cuenta.

-Lo haré sola, gracias. No puedo arriesgarlas, no cuando ante un simple contacto con un rayo de sol hace que ellas griten de deleite y como sus bocas se llenan de saliva al ver a un animal que podría ser su primer bocado en semanas.

-Bien.

Zira era leal. Podías ganarte su odio o cariño pero una vez ella escogía a cual grupo pertenecías era fiel a ese sentimiento. De eso estaba seguro.

-Z-

Si me preguntaran podría indicar exactamente qué falló y en qué momento, qué nos llevó a esas tierras grises y áridas que me recuerdan tanto a ese cementerio. No es igual, nada es igual a eso pero puedo ver como sufren mis leonas, como el hambre y la locura se apoderan de nosotras, después de todo siempre supe que no era algo exclusivo de hienas. Y mientras lo veo cerrar sus ojos una última vez sé que esto me llevará a la muerte. Ya es hora de ver a mi amiga, a mi amigo y a mi hijo, ya no hay vuelta atrás para mí, pero me aseguraré que la haya para las que me siguen, porque conozco a Kobu. Y también conozco a Simba, aunque lo odie casi con tanto fervor como lo odio Taka.

Me puedo sentir temblar, mi razón se nubla ¡Sé cuando todo se arruinó! ¡Sé cuando todo se fue a la mierda! ¡Sé quién es el culpable! Y sin pensarlo lancé mi ira en un solo zarpazo y lo que devolvió la mirada fue la imagen de la víctima, aquella que tiene la culpa, como todos en esta historia la verdad y eso me destrozó porque podía culpar a todos desde Eleara, a Taka, a Mufasa, a su padre, a Rafiqui, a mí y hasta a las mismas estrellas. Pero nadie escucharía, nadie entendería, nadie creería que nadie es bueno en esta historia, que nadie es malo, así que la historia… morirá conmigo.

Siempre le fui fiel al silencio y los secretos, había sido así desde cachorra y cuando una vez me perdí cerca al cementerio de elefantes, en las sombras conocí a Eleara. Eleara era diferente a mí, cuando la hiena me vio se escondió para seguidamente atacarme con lo que era obvia desesperación. La hiena estaba asustada y aun así se daba valor repitiéndose en un mantra eterno susurrado "Es carne, muero de hambre, come." Una y otra vez. Repitió la frase mientras intentaba atacarme aun cuando yo era más fuerte y teníamos la misma edad, tal vez ella era un poco mayor.

Y no pude evitar verlo. El espíritu de alguien que lucha, de alguien que persiste, alguien que no se rinde, y me gustó. Ella era como yo, esquivé huesos y piedras corriendo y parándome cuando resbalaba hasta lograr salir del cementerio gritando "Quédate aquí, traeré comida". Vi como la hiena me vio con sorpresa e incredulidad aunque sus pasos se hacían más lentos. Jamás supe que llevó a Eleara a que me esperara, tal vez el hambre, tal vez la locura, tal vez la esperanza, tal vez todos esos elementos, o tal vez otra cosa. Pero el hecho fue que cuando volví cargando a penas la pierna de una cebra robada a mi madre encontré a la hiena en el mismo lugar en el cual la había visto por última vez.

Los ojos de la hiena brillaron de hambre. Lancé la pierna y vi como la otra comía desesperadamente, esperé pacientemente viendo como la pierna desaparecía hasta que el hueso quedó totalmente blanco. Una vez la comida terminada salté con agilidad a la oscuridad a unos pocos pasos de la hiena. Esta me vio y se tensó preparándose para atacar. Recuerdo su mirada insegura pero decidida.

-Matarme no sería muy sabio y realmente creí que eras más inteligente que eso. Mátame ahora y comerás esta noche… si nadie te arrebata mi carne. Déjame vivir y podré traerte carne cada vez que me sea posible.

Fue la primera vez que ella me habló, su voz temblaba y cuando la vi, vi lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿P…por qué lo harías?

-Porque quiero, no tengo más razones.

-… ¿C-cómo lo sé? ¿Cómo sé que… volverás?

-Ya volví una vez ¿cierto? Tendrás que confiar en eso. Soy Zira por cierto.

-…Eleara

Y milagrosamente me dejó ir. Se volvió rutina, costumbre por meses pero cuando madre empezó a sospechar tuve que parar. No supe cuantos años no pude ir a ver a mi amiga pero las dos ya éramos mayores para entonces. Recuerdo pasar noches enteras preguntándome como estaba o teniendo la inútil esperanza de pensar que ella podría cazar algo, como si hubiera algo vivo en ese cementerio o si pudieran ir a la pradera a cazar.

Cuando pude volver la encontré mal. Había enflaquecido pero eso era sólo lo físico, Eleara se había atado a mí como amiga y proveedora, no físicamente pero psicológicamente. Mis visitas resultaron ser lo único que la mantenían cuerda para no ver la oscuridad envolverla o los huesos moverse, para que el frio no la ahogue. Pero una vez que me perdí esos años el terror y la locura llegaron de golpe. Andaba siempre tensa y atacaba al menor movimiento ya fuera una rata o una roca que había rodado. Incluso cuando no había nada.

Recuerdo que tardé meses en lograr que mi amiga volviera a creer en mí, empecé por convencerla de que era real y no algo creado por su mente. Eleara era frágil, demasiado a veces, pero seguía luchando y eso me gustaba pero temía que un día eso se rompa. Y ahora tenía un hijo, Edd… era muy complicado, era doloroso a mi parecer. Criar un hijo en un lugar… como ese. Taka había sido el primero y único al que se lo había contado, no lo hubiera creído como algo posible pero Taka se había ganado mi amistad, confianza y admiración en poco tiempo. Y lo mejor… Taka me entendía, no solo me entendía pero me apoyaba.

Taka no estaba de acuerdo con su padre, con el rey, él era diferente. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que no solo los pensamientos de Taka eran diferentes pero los sentimientos de él también. Había un y solo un león al cual no despreciaba, al cual trataba diferente y no como amigo, era Mufasa. Y me di cuenta de lo obvio. Taka amaba a Mufasa, más que un hermano, más que un amigo, me sorprendió ser la única en darme cuenta pero lo preferí así. Taka era un amigo y confidente muy preciado para mi, su secreto estaba a salvo conmigo al menos, si algo sé es guardar secretos.

-T-

Una dictadura no era lo que tenía en mente, como la idea se deformó es algo por lo cual debo culparme. No pude evitar usarlas para este propósito, este propósito que al final no sé cuál era porque me siento perdido si Mufasa no me mira. No tengo idea de qué hacer, yo, el que, supuestamente, planeaba.

Antes.

Recuerdo pensar que no podía hacer eso siempre pero afortunadamente las leonas habían cazado bastante así que el alce pasó desapercibido, sabía que no podría hacer mucho fácilmente, introducir a las hienas a la pradera era algo muy delicado, los demás no iban a aceptar fácilmente a criaturas que siempre habían sido consideradas enemigas. Un tratado tendría que hacerse y varios controles tendrían que imponerse para que los animales no decidieran huir a otro reino.

Cuando ya llegaba a la salida vi a Zira, me aproximé pero escuché algo del otro lado así que dejé al alce, al voltear vi a Mufasa.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces aquí? Padre nos llamó para-… ¿interrumpo algo? –Su tono había cambiado abruptamente no siendo descortés pero frío, me miró con preocupación, a qué se debía esta no lo sabía y jamás estaré seguro ya que jamás lo dijo.

-De hecho sí –dijo Zira sólo para molestarlo, por la manera en la cual Mufasa frunció sus cejas lo había logrado, sabía que ella entendía la situación y lo hacía para presionar a Mufasa pero eso no servía.

-O eso es lo que ella quisiera, no te preocupes Mufasa. Iré a comer en un momento. –Musafa soltó una disimulada sonrisa al ver como Zira era puesta en segundo lugar ante él, no pude evitar alegrarme al ver su sonrisa. Eso hasta ver el alce en el suelo.

-¿Qué es eso y qué hace aquí?

-Eso es un rinoceronte y está pastando, ¿no lo ves? –Zira dijo soltando el sarcasmo con malicia.

-Zira, me gustas cuando callas porque puedo fingir que estás ausente. –Esta vez Musafa soltó una risa sonora sin preocuparse por la leona y el orgullo me invadió en ese momento, en esa época mi más grande objetivo era verlo feliz. Otra cosa que se deformó de manera abrupta.

-Había traído esto como homenaje a tu padre pero veo que yo lo aprovecharé mejor. –Tomó el alce y se fue fingiendo estar ofendida.

-¿Ella trajo el alce?

-Sí. Bueno parece que ya la espantamos, será mejor que no le digamos nada de esto a Padre, no creo que le alegre saber que rechazamos un alce solo porque estaba siendo insoportable.

Mufasa solo soltó otra risa y me empujó un poco. Me estremecí ante el contacto pero no mostré nada en ese momento mi lucha era disimulada temía dar un paso directo y al final tuve razón era lo peor que podía hacer.

-Como tú digas. No creo que nos falte comida de todas maneras.

Estábamos tan cerca y Musafa de nuevo me miraba con ese cariño que tanto adoraba, y de repente Mufasa pareció tensarse y el cariño desapareció. Duda y miedo y más cosas indescifrables aparecieron. No entendía que causaba eso pero lo odiaba, quería luchar contra eso pero al ser algo fuera de mi conocimiento no podía más que esperar a que Mufasa decidiera hablar en ese entonces.

-Ya vamos hermano, es seguro que nuestro padre espera.

No podía hacer nada en ese momento, presionar no era algo que sirviera con Mufasa así que solo asentí y lo dejé pasar antes de ir tras él, como lo habíamos acordado no se dijo nada de un alce. Y esa tarde comimos, no solo nosotros, pero hienas se encontraron aliviadas al ver que Zira volvía con comida. La parte más grande para Eleara y Edd, como siempre, ahora que Zira los ayudaba nadie le ponía problemas a su amiga. Estaba protegida por todos siendo la amiga de la única leona que les dejaba comer y todo gracias a alguien del cual solo escuchaban rumores. Al parecer el reino estaba dividido con dos hijos que competían por el trono y al parecer uno de ellos quería ayudarlos, no tenía que ser un genio para saber a quién apoyaban ya que en el cementerio cada vez susurros más fuertes se elevaban aclamando a Zira y a mí.

-Z-

Las guié a una batalla que sabía debía detenerse con esa poca fe que quedaba dentro mío en lo que conocía, Taka hubiera previsto qué pasaría mejor que yo pero él no estaba aquí, aquí solo quedaba el olor a cadáver. Si algo sentí cuando la lluvia nos empapó, fue alivio, nadie vería si soltaba una lágrima por ese destruido pasado, por el decadente presente, por el incierto futuro. Y el hambre que siento no importa, nunca importó mucho que tuviera hambre mientras otros tuvieran la oportunidad de comer.

Comieron y agradecieron, me fui tranquila y no me importó tener hambre el resto de la tarde. Las hienas habían comido. Ilusamente en ese momento pensé como Taka me entendía, como Mufasa parecía amar igual a Taka, que Eleara había podido comer ese día y pronto Taka sería rey y las cosas cambiarían, de alguna manera pensé que la vida pintaba bien. Y para coronar el momento me pregunté de manera estúpida la pregunta maldita: ¿Qué podía salir mal?

-Ayer hablé con Mufasa, fue una charla muy corta. Sé que no puedo pedir más después de todo su entrenamiento no tiene descanso, tú me entiendes Zira, seguramente también te es muy difícil ver a Taka.

Recuerdo como las tres leonas me miraron esperando algún tipo de respuesta, algo sobre lo cual chismear probablemente. La verdad había visto a Taka toda la mañana y habíamos aclarado las reformas que se pondrían en pie, tanto de seguridad como de control de las tierras. Las lecciones ya no eran tan largas, era obvio que el león la evitaba. Solté una enorme sonrisa que intenté disimular, Sarabi no tenía ninguna oportunidad con el león y era demasiado ingenua, tal vez yo fui la ingenua al final, tanto como Taka, al confiar en ese… en Mufasa.

-¡Oh si! Es terrible, no lo imaginan. Entrenan del alba hasta pasada la noche, cuando lo veo me habla con cortesía pero el cansancio se nota en su obvia frialdad. Aun si es gentil parece forzado e incluso parece incomodo.

-¿En serio? ¡Es exactamente igual con Mufasa! Como se nota que son hermanos.

Había dicho eso suponiendo que era así como Mufasa trataba a quien no quería ver pero estaba obligado a tratar, la respuesta que había sido satisfactoria en ese momento ya no vale nada, al final perdimos. Yo fui la ingenua porque Mufasa si pasaba más clases y no nos dimos cuenta, al alejarse Taka cometió el error de no saber los planes de Mufasa, era imposible saber que él había tomado la decisión de ser rey.

-T-

-Mi heredero será… Mufasa!

¡No podía creerlo! ¿Qué significaba eso? De repente Mufasa había avanzado dejándome atrás y no ntendía cuando o por qué había tomado esa decisión. Todos festejaban, no entendía que era lo que Mufasa buscaba siendo lo que… lo que nunca quiso. Y lo entendí. En ese momento entendí el inocente y sensible corazón de mi hermano y como el mártir se lanzaba a recibir sin dudar el golpe para librarme a mí de lo que ninguno quería. Excepto que ahora yo si quería el puesto.

-Lo hizo para que yo no me vea obligado a ser rey y cumplir las expectativas de padre.

Estaba molesto y no dudé en mostrarlo, me fui lejos de la celebración y me eché en la sombra, en ese momento la sentí por primera vez, la locura dentro mío, locura causada por desesperación. Él lo haría, él sería rey, él sería rey y se casaría con la inútil de Sarabi, sería rey se casaría tendría un montón de cachorros que me echarían en cara mi fracaso. Fracaso tanto en estar con él como en ser rey, porque al final nada me salía bien.

-¿Te estás rindiendo tan fácilmente? –Ahí estaba Zira nuevamente para molestarme el momento.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga? Que lo mate y yo tome el trono como único heredero? Sabes bien que no puedo hacerle daño, ni aunque me cueste la vida. –Oh, total ironía, otra prueba de que a la vida le gusta tirarte de vuelta tus palabras en cara cuando menos lo esperas.

-Claro que no digo que lo hagas. Ni siquiera hablo de eso, se te acaba el tiempo. Escuché decir al rey que la ceremonia será en dos días. En dos días él y Sarabi estarán oficialmente juntos ¡Lo habrás perdido para siempre! –El dolor ante esas palabras no pude aceptarlo, era algo que entendía bien, él no anularía eso porque en su mente jamás se le cruzaría el pensamiento de desafiar a padre.

Zira siempre fue capaz de ver mi dolor, de entenderlo pero por primera vez supe que ella no tenía nada más que decir así que solo se apoyó en mi e hizo algo que no creí posible, hasta ahora que las llamas invaden la roca del rey y ella brilla por su ausencia, hasta ahora me impacta.

Ella lloró.

Ella por primera vez desde que la conocí lloró, y lloró por mí. No por mi culpa, pero en mi lugar. Porque todo el dolor que sentí esa noche lo intenté disfrazar con enojo pero al final ella me mostró lo que realmente sentía en esas pocas lágrimas.

El amor que le tenía a Mufasa pero que jamás sería expuesto, como lo perdería, como tendría que verlo cada día el resto de mi vida ser feliz con alguien más, como todo por lo que había luchado se iría, la persona que amaba dejándome atrás… y todo porque él no lo sabía. Y la "brillante" idea apareció, decidí ir por él y evitarlo. Fui ingenuo y estúpido porque por primera vez dejé que mis sentimientos actuarán por encima de mi lógica

Y corrí, solo me bastó una mirada para saber que Mufasa no estaba en la roca del rey, en ese entonces era tan fácil leerlo que no dudé antes de correr hacía los matorrales.

Le diría que lo amaba y él finalmente aceptaría lo que siempre supe, que él me corresponde. Y si no me lo decía y me rechazaba al menos sabría que sería algo en lo que pensaría aunque me rechace, tomándolo una broma seguramente o distanciándose en el peor de los casos. Haciendo como si fuera algo que nunca pasó, o asqueándose de la idea, eso sería lo peor que podría pasar. Al menos eso creí en ese momento.

Nada sale como uno lo planea, todo se rompe, todas las criaturas y seres están hechos para traicionar y mentir cada uno en su propia manera. Creí que solo en ti podía creer, que tú no fingirías, que al amanecer serías lo que valiera la pena. Y aun así… todo el daño tú lo hiciste, huiste porque… no lo sé.

Pero todo cambia, incluso yo pero lo que más duele es que lo que tengo dentro no. Siempre será lo mismo, porque al amanecer estaré solo con estoy sentimientos enfrentándome cada día a ti. Solo tu rostro hace que me estremezca, solo tu rostro hace que sienta placer y dolor, solo tu rostro describe lo que es una belleza traidora. Y jamás debí confiar.

Si piensas lo peor en una situación siempre lo que en realidad suceda será mejor del peor de los escenarios. Ese terrible escenario que en realidad es inconsiderable y por eso mismo se lo escoge. Porque puedes perdonar todo lo que esté por encima de ese inverosímil escenario. Pero tú lo alcanzaste, demonios incluso lo superaste, de todo lo peor que podía pensar de ti lograste mostrarme que lo peor no solo es posible pero que llega de quien más te duele.

Todo se muere, yo ya estoy muerto, tú me mataste, me condenaste y ni tus labios pueden curarme ya que fueron ellos los que me enterraron con ese simple nombre, esa condena. Huiste y me mostraste cuan solo estaba incluso ahora, más ahora que estoy a tu lado en este vasto y desértico acantilado viendo como lentamente la vida desaparece de tus ojos y esos labios se cierran para siempre sin decir lo que siempre quise. Hasta el final tú nunca lo dirás, ¿no es cierto?

Nunca me dirás que me amas.

Todo se rompe, yo me rompí y jamás me recuperé. Las ideas que apoyaba se fueron distorsionando con cada día mientras el odio y dolor aumentaban al verte con Sarabi, al ver como todos me ignoraban incluso después de la muerte de padre. Las preguntas se agolpaban en mi interior y sin importar cuantas explicaciones Zira intentara encontrar mi respuesta a todo era la misma, tú me odiabas, te era repugnante así que yo debía hacer lo mismo. Debía odiarte y sentir repulsión hacia ti, pero era imposible, te amaba, te amo y estas llamas solo me hacen pensar que tal vez pronto pueda estar cerca de ti.

La locura no distingue especies, ella llega por diversas razones al igual que la obsesión, están muy cerca de hecho o al menos en mi caso lo están.

Empecé a pasar mis días en el cementerio cuando Simba nació dándome cuenta como Mufasa no quería que me acerque a él. ¿Mala influencia? ¿Miedo a que le cuente todo? ¿Miedo a que lo asesine? Extrañamente el más cierto era la segunda opción. Por una simple y dolorosa razón… yo nunca fui capaz de matar a Simba.

Su sola presencia me dolía y por lo tanto me irritaba. No porque fuera el hijo de Sarabi y Mufasa, no… era porque Simba era la viva imagen del hijo que siempre quise con Mufasa a pesar de que era biológicamente imposible. Era alegre y descuidado como su padre pero cuando deseaba tenía una astucia por la cual me conocían de pequeño. Era físicamente la viva imagen de Mufasa, igual de hermoso y majestuoso aun a su corta edad podía llegar a ser un gran y fuerte león.

Quería destruirlo, cambiarlo para que no sea tan perfecto, para que deje de ser esa imagen que solo había visto en sueños. No… no podía matarlo pero la locura y obsesión crecieron poco a poco mientras me refugiaba en el cementerio al punto en el cual decidí que si yo no podía matarlo podrían hacerlo otros. ¿Pero quienes?

Simba apareció de repente vivo defendiendo a Sarabi y fue la imagen de mis pesadillas y mi nirvana, era idéntico a Mufasa y jamás me sentí tan orgulloso y triste. Estaba vivo, me obligué a mirar mal a las hienas que lo habían dejado escapar pero por unos segundos la cordura volvió y todo lo que quise fue correr hacía él y abrazarlo, llorar la muerte de Mufasa y derrumbarme para morir a sus pies. Pero no podía hacerlo, la locura volvió recuerdo bien cuando todo empeoró.

Empecé a organizar a las hienas, a manipularlas y distanciarme de Zira. Sabía que lo que hacía era algo malo, destruiría el reino sin todas esas cláusulas que había creado con Zira pero mi mente solo gritaba venganza. Todo lo que quería era derrocar a Mufasa y que maten a Simba, me negaba a llamarlo asesinato. A las hienas se lo decía, les decía que el rey moriría y que yo sería rey así que debían quedarse a mi lado para nunca más sufrir hambre.

Siempre fue fácil manipularlas a hacer lo que deseaba, empecé a hacer pruebas para ver si mataban a Simba pero fallaron siempre por la llegada de Mufasa. Jamás acepté cuan aliviado me sentía cuando pasaba, no podía soportarlo, en cada intento yo miraba a otro lado para evitar correr hacía Simba y salvarlo yo mismo. Y a pesar de eso el pequeño jamás perdió esa pura inocencia al venir y llamarme tío creyendo en mí e intentando animarme.

Y finalmente recuerdo la estampida, estaba decidido, ahí morirían Simba y Mufasa y yo no sería el culpable, o no haría nada técnicamente. Recuerdo haber dado vueltas toda la noche nervioso ante lo que pasaría, convenciéndome que era lo mejor mientras luchaba contra esa parte mía que amaba a ambos. Recuerdo verlos ahí intentando sobrevivir, aun en esa situación Simba había hecho lo más inteligente y había corrido a una rama pero se rompería pronto.

La ansiedad que sentí al inicio al ver correr a Mufasa por Simba fue indescriptible, tenía que evitar correr detrás así que me obligué a concentrarme y golpear a Zazú para calmarme. A pesar de haberme preparado para mil escenarios distintos Mufasa me volvió a sorprender. No solo salvó a Simba sino que salió sorpresivamente de un salto hasta la roca que estaba cerca mío.

Al verme sus ojos se iluminaron de esperanza y cariño, tanto que perdí toda razón de mí y solo quise salvarlo. Todas mis emociones y amor volvieron y solo quería sostenerlo y jurar que jamás lo soltaría. Y luego habló.

-Scar, hermano, ayúdame.

Y todo cambió, en un instante todo mi amor desapareció al escucharlo llamarme de ese nombre tan despectivo y recordarme que para el siempre sería su asqueroso hermano. Clavé mis garras en sus patas esperando que sintiese mi dolor mientras retenía mis lágrimas de dolor y odio y susurré "¡Que viva el rey!" y lo solté viendo como su cuerpo caía eternamente a un reposo del cual no volvería y era mi culpa.

No, no era mi culpa, era gracias a mí. Yo lo había matado y sería lo mejor de mi vida, solo debía convencerme de eso, di la orden que mataran a Simba de manera automática y solo me congelé viéndote. No pude dejar de hacerlo a pesar de que luego vinieron los demás. Pensaron que era dolor, pero era sorpresa más que nada. No podía creer su muerte, no podía aceptarla a pesar de las lágrimas.

Y en eso se convirtió mi vida, en un completo ciclo de desconcierto y odio. Odio a mí mismo y a todos ordenando cosas que destruirían el reino. Solo quería morir, quería morir con ese reino que jamás fue mío realmente para estar contigo aunque nunca fuiste mio. Nada podía detenerme y eso era lo que más odiaba porque al final eso significaba que no me detendría.

Eso me llevó a decir esa simple frase, esa frase que lo cambiaría todo y crearía a alguien que pudiera detenerme. Cuando Simba vino a detenerme le grité todo lo que yo me gritaba a mí mismo en mi mente, asesino, responsable de la muerte de Mufasa, culpándolo de esa manera sabiendo que eso era dirigido a mí mismo. Miré a Simba directamente a los ojos y por primera vez lo acepté en voz alta sintiéndome peor de lo que jamás pensé.

-Y aquí está mi pequeño secreto. Yo maté a Mufasa.

La lucha con Simba fue lo más cerca que estuve de él nunca, solo quería un final pero veía en sus ojos que a pesar de todo él no me lo daría, el me condenaría al dolor de la vida tal como Mufasa. E hice algo por lo cual Zira seguramente me odiaría, las culpé, culpé a las hienas del desastre sabiendo que estaban allí. Y nadie se dio cuenta de mi suicidio, ni siquiera Simba que me miraba mostrando claramente que pensaba que era un cobarde.

Tal vez lo soy.

No deseo nada más que huir de esta vida, de este dolor, de esta ausencia total que yo formé por mis acciones. Este desastre que es mi culpa como es la culpa de todos. Que las muertes pesen hasta en las mismas estrellas porque cuando la primera hiena me mordió la yugular lo único que pensé fue en volver a ver a Mufasa y como las estrellas, las malditas estrellas brillaban como si pidieran perdón.

Pero nadie escapará de esta culpa, que se sepa que el miedo y odio nacen por culpa de todos y que el amor se puede deformar por estos. ¿Estoy loco? Sí. ¿Fue mi culpa? No hay duda alguna, pero no por eso soy el villano de este mundo. ¿O sí? Yo solo quería su amor.

Yo solo quería escuchar que él me dijera que me amaba.

.

.

.

.

Y aquí está la segunda parte! No pensé que la sacaría hasta dentro de un buen tiempo pero esta me estaba inspirando más que mi otra historia jaja. Bueno aquí termina creo... como dije máximo tendrá un capitulo más pero por ahora aqui terminó esta historia.

Gracias por todos los reviews, por seguir la historia y ponerla como favorito :D Mata ne!


End file.
